


Take me home where we met so many years before

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Then again, that was the problem, wasn’t it? Childhood nests were one thing, temporary constructions to soothe their instincts, whilethis... this was anactual nesthe was building. With Dimitri. Hismate. Together.While nesting, Dimitri and Sylvain rediscover some fond childhood memories.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Take me home where we met so many years before

**Author's Note:**

> **Me:** Hmmm. I could write the next part of that fic I teased weeks ago...  
>  **[FE3H Kinkmeme Discord](https://discord.gg/faEejQ8) user Bernadetta’s horny fanclub👀:** Omega Dimitri and omega Sylvain please. Let them nest together...  
>  **Me:** ...wait, this is too cute to _not_ write

It wasn’t like he hadn’t built a nest with Dimitri _before_ , Sylvain thought. Not _often_ , but he had done so every now and then.

Sylvain had presented as an omega fairly early; Dimitri had been a late bloomer. When Dimitri went into his first heat suddenly during a visit, Sylvain had been the one to help him with building his first nest. With Dimitri’s heats as irregular as they were, they’d built a nest together a few more times since then as well, Sylvain’s role after that first time mostly involving grabbing whatever extra blankets he could find.

Then again, that was the problem, wasn’t it? Childhood nests were one thing, temporary constructions to soothe their instincts, while _this_... this was an _actual nest_ he was building. With Dimitri. His _mate_. Together.

“Did you find what you were looking for yet?” Dimitri called.

“Yeah, right here,” Sylvain called back, grabbing several blankets from the linen closet and balancing them precariously in his arms.

“Just place them down anywhere,” Dimitri said, fussing with the edge of the nest, a familiar hint of green peeking out from it.

“Huh. I was wondering where that scarf went,” Sylvain said, starting to grin as he put the blankets down next to Dimitri. “That desperate for my scent?”

“I could say the same about you, since I just found my favorite cloak in here,” Dimitri countered, not looking up from the nest until he seemed satisfied with it. Turning around, he moved to grab the topmost blanket when he froze, looking at it. “Sylvain, is this...?” he asked.

“Huh?” Sylvain looked down at the blanket. Faded blue and worn in some spots, with an embroidered pattern around the edge that Sylvain was fairly sure was the only thing keeping it together. “What about it?”

Dimitri took the blanket carefully, unfolding it. “You helped me make my first nest with this blanket,” he said, running his fingers over it and smiling faintly at the memory.

Sylvain looked at it again. “Oh yeah,” he said, recognition dawning, “I remember. You were complaining about the different textures, so we threw this blanket over it to make it comfier.”

“We went to sleep and by the time we woke up, we were both rolled up in it together, cuddling with each other,” Dimitri added, smiling wider.

“I didn’t even remember bringing it,” Sylvain admitted with a laugh. “I thought for sure it was still back in Gautier. But... I’m glad it’s here. Brings things full circle, you know?”

“My first nest as a child, and our first nest as a pair,” Dimitri said, nodding and spreading it out next to them.

“Mhm. Seems fitting, right?” Sylvain leaned in to kiss Dimitri, softly and lovingly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dimitri said, smiling softly at his mate.


End file.
